


Aftermath

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: What happens immediately after the Sheriff leaves.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 389





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! It's made my day. You guys are awesome!!

Stiles sobs into Peter's shoulder, his chest heaves and leaves smears of snot and tears on Peter's skin. Part of Peter, the human side, is slightly disgusted but the wolf side is howling at being marked by his human.

Overall Peter's heart is breaking for this man in his arms.

He rubs his hands up and down Stiles' back, holds him close and talks to him. " It's alright love, it'll be alright. That's it sweetheart, let it out now. That's it darling." Peter listens with half-interest as John walks away.

He stands there, wrapped in his fucking bed sheet holding his lover as his heart breaks over again. Peter feels helpless, he wants to do something other than stand there. He wants Stiles' scent to be happy and cinnamon-y, Peter wants to see his eyes sparkle and his mouth wide with laughter. He wants to ask him if he really loves him or if he Stiles just said that to his dad.

When Stiles' sobs have subsided into little sniffles Peter picks him up with a hand under his knees and Stiles' head on his shoulder, and carries him to the bed.

"Are you alright for a moment, sweetheart?" Peter asks quietly.

Stiles nods, and he turns on his side away from Peter. His scent sours even more, Peter assumes he thinks that Peter's going to leave him for good. Knowing Stiles, he'll think that his dad's points about Stiles' inability to stick with anything and anyone to be true enough that Peter will listen.

The Sheriff is a smart man, but he's also a fucking idiot.

Nothing would keep Peter from Stiles, except Stiles himself. If he wanted to leave then Peter would let him, even though it would destroy him.

Peter hurries to the bathroom and is back in the bedroom as quickly as the water reaches hot. If he uses his super speed no one is around to see it.

He cleans Stiles' face of tears and snot. His eyes are red, dull and unfocused, his cheeks flushed and his mouth turned down. Peter swipes the cloth over his shoulder and curls up behind Stiles pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulders. He keeps his hands moving as well.

Stiles' heartbeat slows down but he doesn't fall asleep. He pressed his body more firmly into Peter's and turns his head.

Peter wants to kiss him but let's Stiles take control and dictate when and if their lips meet. They do, it's chaste and slow.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered into Peter's mouth.

"Of course."

Stiles snorts inelegantly against Peter's lips. "You say that as if it's a given."

"Stiles, I love you. It's absolutely a given."

"You love me?" Stiles asks, surprise covering his features as he looks at Peter.

"Yeah," Peter says slowly, dragging the word out. "You said it first, or was that just to make a point?" He's never been more glad that Stiles isn't a wolf, even though he'd make a wondeful one. But for now he's content knowing Stiles can't hear the way his heart speeds up and his scent souring with worry.

"No," Stiles speaks softly. He turns over so they're facing each other, and reaches up to stroke a finger down Peter's nose and over his lips. "It wasn't just to make a point. I love you. I love _you_ Peter Hale."

Peter smiled brightly. He knows he looks like an idiot, he feels the phantom pain of tight skin on his cheek where the burn had been. "I wish you could smell us right now. So happy, both of us and combined it's-" Peter inhales deeply and his eyes shift "-intoxicating."

Stiles laughs and the pain from his dad's visit is forgotten, for now. He leans in and they kiss. More teeth and tongue than anything else trying to devour each other.

Running his under the shirt Stiles is wearing Peter grabs at the fabric and tears. Stiles bites at Peter's lip in retaliation.

Peter is shoving the boxers off Stiles' hips and Stiles kicks them away. Or at least enough to get one leg free. Peter pushes him onto his back and slides between his spread thighs.

"Come on," Stiles mutters. "In me, in me now!"

Sliding two fingers into Stiles' hole Peter notes he's still loose and slick from earlier but he takes him time stretching and teasing Stiles' protrate until he makes the high whine that Peter loves.

Stiles fumbles for the lube and dollops some on his hand, and the bed before grabbing Peter's cock. He slicks him up more fingers sliding over the slit and playing with his foreskin until Peter growls and pulls his fingers free. Peter takes Stiles' hand and thread their fingers together as they hold him.steady so he can slid inside.

They move their hands together by Stiles' head and Peter covers his lover's body with his own. He meets Stiles' lips in a soft kiss as he rocks his hips.

Together their bodies work in motion. They know how to give and take pleasure. But this is about more than that, more than fucking to come. It's slow rolls of their hips, it's about their tangled fingers gripping and their lips meeting.

Eventually Peter knows Stiles needs to come. He's so close himself.

Peter thrusts hard into Stiles, a stark contrast to the gentleness that makes Stiles gasp. His free hand reaches for Peter and curls around the back of his neck. Peter bites at Stiles' neck leaving his mark, dark and red against the pale skin.

Stiles comes first between his and Peter's bellies and chests coating them both. Peter thrusts erratically a few more times before he comes with a howl.

"That's a first," Stiles smiles. Thumb rubbing over the side of Peter's throat. He looks completely fucked out and Peter preens a little.

"You bring out my wild side." Peter deadpans.

With a laugh Stiles tugs Peter down into another kiss. Peter moves so his soft cock slips out and he slides down Stiles' body to put his head on Stiles' chest. 

They lay there, Peter almost asleep, until Stiles' phone jingles with a text and wakes him up. Stiles reaches for it, where it lies on the nightstand and Peter makes a sound of complaint.

"It's my dad," Stiles says uselessly. Peter figured out from his scent becoming bitter. "He wants to talk. To me, alone. And have you round for dinner tomorrow."

Peter moves to prop his chin on Stiles chest so he can look him in the eye. "And what do you want to do?"

"I want to never leave your bed. But realistically I need to see him. I said a lot of things..."

"That needed saying." Peter points out.

Rolling his eyes Stiles nods. "Yeah but they shouldn't have been said in anger. I'll go to him and tomorrow we can all have dinner."

"I'm going to ring you in two hours to see how you are. You better answer."

"Of course." Stiles smiles.

They get dressed after a quick wipe down and at the apartment door Peter gives Stiles a kiss and smooths a hand through his hair then cups the back of Stiles' head. Peter's free hand rises to press against the hickie on the side of Stiles' neck, higher than his plaid over-shirt collar can hide.

"You know this will make him more mad." Stiles sighs.

"We don't have to hide it anymore. I've been wanting to mark you up as mine for a while."

Stiles narrows his eyes. "How long is a while?"

"Since before we started." Peter admits, dropping a hand to Stiles wrist. 

"Oh." Stiles' eyebrows rise. "_Oh_. I was sixteen and you were crazy."

"I prefer the term not of a sound mind." Peter sniff disdainfully before leaning in to kiss Stiles. "You'll be alright."

"And if I'm not?" Stiles' voice is small and Peter hates that, hates John in that moment for causing it.

"Then you come here. Or you ring and I will come and pick you up." Peter says simply because it's true. He'll do anything for this man. "I love you." 

Stiles brightens, both physically and his scent. "I love you too Peter." He leans in for one more kiss. "Showtime." 

Peter watches him walk away and when he can no longer see him, he listens to Stiles get in his jeep and then he listens as the jeep rumbles down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A couple of you have left some great ideas of what you'd like to see. I promise, I'm working on them. The muse is strong right now! 
> 
> Still, unbeta'd.


End file.
